In the field of computer network management centers, a known prior art method for centralizing events for a multilevel hierarchical computer management system comprises the steps of recording the events from each source equipment in a first event collector. If this first collector fails, then a second collector is manually activated by an operator to record events instead of the first collector that has failed.
A disadvantage of this prior art is that a latency exists between the time when the failure of the first collector is detected and the time the second collector is put into place. Thus, events are lost during this latency. In addition, the manual placement of this second collector is cumbersome to manage.